


一见钟情

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *娜老师营业起来还有谁能不镯！
Relationships: 娜俊, 镯
Kudos: 38





	一见钟情

在遇到罗渽民以前，黄仁俊一直以为自己不会喜欢男孩。

这么说或许并不准确，应该说，在知道罗渽民是男生之前，黄仁俊一直以为自己只会喜欢女孩。

罗渽民很早就听过关于黄仁俊的传闻。  
诱惑男人的小妖精。  
“听说了吗？美院二年级的交换生，据说只要对上眼神就会变弯。”  
“简直和渽民少女杀手的男友眼神有得一拼。”  
“就别和渽民比了吧？听说对方可是来者不拒，和渽民的铁壁防御天壤之别。”

向来不在意这种乱七八糟流言的罗渽民，起初也是没有把这些传闻放在心上。  
就像他自己的那个毫无根据的恋爱眼神一样，刚入学的时候还只是停留在“罗渽民好像看谁都很深情”的程度，才传了一年多，就已经变成了瞪谁谁怀孕哪怕对象是水龙头的地步。  
如果我的眼神真有那个功效，我还学什么摄影啊，直接去开个专治不孕不育的诊所得了。

可就在他打算无视这些无聊八卦的时候，他看见了黄仁俊和李东赫接吻的镜头。

就像是有粒刚要萌芽的小种子，在心尖骚动着，而后又突然被扼杀的撕裂感。

李东赫是罗渽民高中就认识的好友，对方从来没有表现出过喜欢男生的迹象。  
当然也可能只是自己没有注意到而已。  
即使想过这个可能性，罗渽民还是潜意识给黄仁俊那个诱惑男人的传闻盖上了真实认证的印章。

看来所谓流言，也不都是毫无道理。  
虽然这个时候罗渽民还完全没有跟黄仁俊有过任何交流。

两个人的第一次正式碰面，是在大二下学期传院的一次聚会。  
黄仁俊是被李东赫硬叫来的，在聚会接近高潮的时候，罗渽民听着好友给那个美院的交换生打电话，语气真是又宠又娇，听得自诩营业撒娇一把手的罗渽民都忍不住起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你男朋友？”在对方挂了电话之后，罗渽民装作不在意的随口一问。  
“不是，”视线从手机屏幕上一移开就变了表情的李东赫摇摇头，不知道是不甘还是遗憾，“soulmate，懂吗？”  
“哈，还真是浪漫。”

黄仁俊按照李东赫说的地址赶到club的时候，正是聚会的高潮时刻，一个穿着黑色短裙的粉发女生被一群人围簇着跳舞，纷乱刺眼的光线下，只有这个人像是从自己身体里散发出光芒，洁白闪耀的皮肤，漂亮的肌肉曲线，摄人心魄的眼神，美丽而危险，明明引人靠近，又像是拒人千里。  
就这样站在门口看了两分钟，直到李东赫跑过来拉了一下胳膊，黄仁俊才回过神来：“她是你们学院的？”  
“你说渽民？我们传院的院花，话剧社台柱，厉害吧？”  
“她叫渽民啊，舞跳得真好。”  
黄仁俊觉得，这大概就是所谓的一见钟情吧。

罗渽民是在话剧排练到一半就被人拖过来暖场的，甚至只来得及换了双球鞋披了件外套。  
他早知道那帮人肯定是故意的，现在还跟那瞎起哄，所幸那身反串角色的女装跟club的氛围还挺搭，台下一群人围着他“娜娜””娜娜”的尖叫场面也让他比较受用。  
等他跳完这段准备回位子上时，就看见黄仁俊已经到了，傻愣愣的站在门口不知道干嘛，一边的李东赫凑到那人耳边说了些什么，然后两个人就一起並着肩往这边走来。  
罗渽民知道黄仁俊在看他，那近乎炽热的注视绝不是错觉。  
所以，果然是专门勾引男人的小妖精吗？  
在对方坐到自己身边的时候，罗渽民下意识地旁边闪躲了一下。  
——还真是来者不拒毫不挑食，你soulmate李东赫可就在边上呢。

这次两人的初会面，也并没有产生任何交流。  
但罗渽民却更加确定了那条传闻的真实性。

黄仁俊觉得自己的初恋似乎还没有开始就可以判定结束了。  
那个叫罗渽民的女生，明明看谁都是一副温柔如水的眼神，可只有在看他的时候，会带着明显的排斥。  
即使本来就没有抱着搭讪打算，但暗恋对象这种态度上的差异还是让黄仁俊很受伤。  
“明明连话都还没搭上一句……”

什么时候才能再见上一面呢？

学期末的话剧社公演是在礼堂举行的。  
黄仁俊听了李东赫的意见，在公演开始的前很久就去占了位子。  
可话剧社的人气比他想象中的还要高，他跑到礼堂的时候已经基本上没有什么空位了，占了绝大数的女生们聊着天等待着舞台的开演。  
只能找一个角落坐下了，黄仁俊庆幸着还好自己带了眼镜过来。

罗渽民出场的时候穿的衣服跟上次在club的那件好像是同一套，黄仁俊还记得这条侧边带着金属搭扣和枪套的短裙，只是这次装备更齐全一些。  
原来是女警官的制服啊。  
他在台下黑暗的环境里进行着速写作业，根本没有多余的心思去看剧情。  
旁边女生在罗渽民掏枪射击的时候小声惊呼着“真帅！”“真不愧是娜娜！”  
黄仁俊楞了一下，帅吗？  
确实是帅气的，画着速写的人马上就在心里迅速地认可了这个形容词，原来这么染着可爱粉色头发的漂亮女生，也可以像这样充满中性美的帅气。  
危险又迷人。  
因为被完全吸引了目光，黄仁俊甚至产生了罗渽民那个射击动作简直是对着他的心脏做的错觉。

根本不知道舞台时什么时候结束的。  
黄仁俊补完几张速写的细节之后，才注意到台上已经谢幕了，礼堂的灯也全都亮了起来，旁边位子的女生也变成了李东赫。  
对方神色微妙地看着他的速写本，让他有些不好意思地赶忙合上。  
“你的观后感就是罗渽民，罗渽民，罗渽民吗？”  
“……”实在不好意思说其实这只能算是观前感，舞台剧讲的什么他真的完全不知道。  
“你喜欢罗渽民？”  
“嗯。”也并不是什么值得回避的问题，黄仁俊承认得也比较干脆，“你和她很熟吧？或许知道她现在有男朋友吗？”

“男朋友？”这个问题着实吓到了李东赫，然后这个机灵鬼只花了一秒钟的时间，就猜到了对方大概是把罗渽民当成女生了。  
黄仁俊看李东赫突然皱起了眉，才意识到这个人也可能就是男朋友本人，正想道歉，对方却先开口了。  
“仁俊想追渽民？”  
“啊不，她好像挺不喜欢我的样子。”  
李东赫闻言有些神色复杂地盯着黄仁俊看了好一会。  
他其实在听到对方承认喜欢罗渽民之后，就在心里泛起了涟漪——或许仁俊是喜欢男生的？那这是不是意味着我其实是有机会的？

也说不上拉着黄仁俊去话剧社的庆功宴是个什么心态，李东赫自己都闹不明白自己想看对方如果知道罗渽民是男生之后的反应是为什么。  
总之这位编剧自我暗示主要是为了取材。  
但让李东赫万万没想到的是，庆功宴上的罗渽民依旧没来得及换衣服。

因此现在的情况和气氛都有些复杂和诡异。  
提出玩国王游戏的是李东赫，抽到king牌的也是李东赫，让数字7和queen牌接吻的还是李东赫。  
换句话说，就是李东赫命令黄仁俊和罗渽民接吻。

黄仁俊在知道queen是罗渽民之后几乎是条件反射地看向李东赫。  
李东赫知道那个美院的春节少年现在大概是在猜想他是不是知道底牌故意这么安排的，但其实李东赫本人也是那个委屈的人。  
我没想让自己喜欢的人和自己的好朋友接吻啊，尤其我喜欢的人还暗恋我好朋友。

罗渽民在看到黄仁俊突然惊慌的表情后倒是没什么反应。  
他也没有觉得李东赫是不是在故意整他，即使他知道李东赫了解他对黄仁俊的态度，然后这个好友本身也喜欢搞事情。  
周围起哄的声音一圈高过一圈。  
毕竟撇开所有内在外在因素，谁会不想看两个漂亮的人做些色色的事情呢？

两个从未有过交流的人，在第二次正式见面的时候，就要互相献出自己的热吻这种事，概率大概是多少呢？  
罗渽民起身朝黄仁俊走过去的时候，那帮人还看热闹不嫌事大叫喊着“舌吻！”“十分钟！”这类的字眼。  
黄仁俊的脸红程度是肉眼可见的，甚至在这种昏暗嘈杂的环境下，连耳尖的泛红的热度都能可视化。  
装纯情吗？  
如果不是罗渽民早之前就见过了对方和李东赫之间的吻，他现在甚至会觉得黄仁俊是个连初吻都还在的纯洁小天使。  
这个人可真厉害啊。  
在拉起黄仁俊的手后，罗渽民忍不住心下感慨。

难怪会被称作是诱惑男人的小妖精。

嘴唇相碰的时候，黄仁俊紧张得整个人都发起抖来。  
当然这其中肯定多少参杂了兴奋和激动个的情绪。  
也是在罗渽民伸手拉他站起来的时候，他才发现原来对方比他还要高一些。  
现在女生的个子都这么能长吗？  
不禁产生了这样感叹。  
罗渽民那张精致到过分的脸就在自己眼前不到一公分的地方，黄仁俊因为嘴唇碰触的温度而微微颤抖的眼睑，让他觉得自己的凝视也变得像带了梦幻特效一般，温柔而深情的双眸像湖水一样，睫毛也浓密纤长得像停留在眼睛上的蝶翼，真是个美到犯罪的人。  
这似乎是罗渽民第一次不带反感的注视我。  
在这个认知产生的瞬间，黄仁俊觉得自己的心脏马上就要爆炸了，但对方接下来的动作却让他简直要跳过这个步骤直接当场去世。

罗渽民自己也有些分不清顺着黄仁俊柔软温热的唇缝把舌头伸进去的行为是受到了什么的影响。  
或许是周围起哄的叫嚣，也或许是他自己想知道这个人被侵入后的反应。  
啊，没错，我只是想知道这个装得像个纯情处男一样的妖精，什么时候会撕掉面具而已。  
他不相信黄仁俊跟人接吻的时候真是这么青涩，这个人难道真以为只是嘴唇的相碰就是接吻了吗？  
所以在舌头滑入对方口腔的时候，罗渽民以不给对方反应的速度缠上了那条同样柔软的舌。  
能够很清晰地感受到黄仁俊喉间的震动，虽然极其轻微，那声接近蚊鸣的呻吟也还是被罗渽民捕捉到了。

也太青涩了吧？  
这反应简直纯情到了过分的地步。  
如果不是真的毫无经验，就是熟练得近乎完美的伪装。  
想到这里罗渽民不知道为什么有些生气。  
带着些恶劣性质地加重了吮吸的力度，对方马上就因为他的行为有些站立不稳，抓住了他的手臂。  
于是罗渽民顺着对方的动作，装作好心地伸手搂住对方的后腰，把那人往自己的方向贴紧了一点，这也让此刻的接吻变得更加方便。

在罗渽民把舌头伸到他嘴里的时候，黄仁俊就吓得闭紧了眼睛。  
这个吻的尺度已经极大地超过了他的预期，不论是时长还是深度。  
黄仁俊觉得仅仅因为一个吻就开始浑身发热的自己的很不正常，他想极力地掩盖自己的这种颤抖和热度，但事与愿违，身体似乎因为忍耐而变得更加敏感，当然也更加因为罗渽民一直做出他完全无法预料的行为。  
从后腰传来的手掌的温度，顺着脊椎传达到大脑，口腔因为被强势的入侵而无法呼吸，胸口紧贴胸口的心跳声也因为骨传导的作用在身体里流窜。  
黄仁俊绝对相信罗渽民感知到了他快要爆炸的心跳。  
不然对方为什么会突然把膝盖插入他的腿间？  
要不是后腰和股间的外力支撑，黄仁俊大概会直接瘫软到地上吧。

但他显然是错估了罗渽民行动的目的。  
罗渽民现在单纯就是情欲起来了而已。

在此之前，罗渽民也是绝不相信自己会因为区区一个吻就难以自持。  
甚至他到现在也分不清黄仁俊到底是在做作还是真的纯情。  
但是他很清楚的知道，黄仁俊硬了，而他，也确实被诱惑了。

如果李东赫没有把黄仁俊从他身上强行拉开，罗渽民相信自己极大概率会在这里把这个小妖精的裤子扒了。

而被拉开的黄仁俊还处于一种恍惚状态，身边炸裂的音乐声，和快掀翻房顶的起哄声都能传入他的耳膜，他现在唯一能感受到的只有自己快要跳出胸腔的心脏，和下身快要爆炸的欲望和快感。

罗渽民看着靠在李东赫怀里的黄仁俊，有些不爽的咋了下舌，伸手把人拉了回来，在李东赫出声阻拦之前，拽着黄仁俊去了卫生间。  
“我带他去处理一下。”  
处理什么不言而喻。

黄仁俊被推进厕所隔间的时候还没有完全回过神，直到罗渽民按着他的肩膀凑到他耳边，用低沉而充满情欲的嗓音问道：“你很有经验？”  
“什么？”是一个让他觉得没头没尾的问题，黄仁俊直觉有哪里不对，但一下子又想不出是哪里出了问题。  
“装得真像。”  
罗渽民决定不去理会对方不辨真假的反问，直接咬上黄仁俊修长纤细的颈项。  
这时从隔间外传来了说话声，黄仁俊被突然地啃咬刺得一痛，倒让他恢复了一瞬的清醒。  
“等……等等，这里是男厕所？”  
“怎么了？”是一个让罗渽民觉得没头没尾的问题。  
“你为什么……？”黄仁俊是想问对方为什么进男厕所的，可问到一半就意识到真正的问题并不是这里。

这个性感低沉的嗓音，以及此刻顶着自己小腹的硬度——  
“你是男生？”  
“……？”

罗渽民大概从来没有想过自己会这么生气。  
气到他想直接把那个突然跑离自己身边的人抓回来囚禁起来。  
“我看起来像是很容易被玩弄的人吗？”  
被询问的李东赫也是头一次见到这样浑身都散发着冷森气息的罗渽民，简直刷新他对生气这个形容词的定义。

“不不不，您看起来更像是玩弄别人的。”

和罗渽民的生气相对，黄仁俊现在非常的迷茫，他从来没有想过自己会对一个男生起反应。  
那天在club的厕所隔间里发生的事，甚至到现在都还清楚的记得。  
就在他问了罗渽民那个蠢得要死的问题之后，对方也不知是气笑了还是失语到发笑：“你自己摸摸看确认下？”  
现在回想起来，罗渽民绝对是在发泄和嘲讽，但当时的黄仁俊居然就这样顺着对方的话摸了上去。  
——我到底在想什么啊那个时候？  
隔着裙子传来的热度和硬度让黄仁俊楞到当场，半天说不出一句完整的话。

其实如果事情到这里为止，他或许也不会觉得带来的后劲能有多大。  
最后真正令他感到绝望和崩溃的是，罗渽民那张美丽而危险的脸，带着一个甜蜜到醉人的笑容，伴着性感又粘腻的声音对他说：“你可真厉害，只是碰了一下我的前面，就能湿到这种地步……有这么兴奋吗？”  
然后黄仁俊才后知后觉的意识到，罗渽民探入自己的股间的手指，已经隔着内裤碰到了他的后穴。而被对方的大腿摩擦的前端，也早就勃起到发胀。  
前后都湿成一片，这也太不正常了。

再然后，黄仁俊也不知道是哪里来的力气，就着哭劲狠狠地咬了一口罗渽民的肩旁，在对方叫痛的瞬间推开隔间门跑走了。

罗渽民的肩膀肯定出血了。  
黄仁俊很确定。  
他是很想去跟对方道歉的，毕竟这件乌龙会发生的本质，是他擅自认为穿了女装的罗渽民是女生的关系。  
可他现在实在没有勇气去面对对方。  
所以在罗渽民亲自找上门的时候，黄仁俊一边因为能当面道歉而放心，另一边又因为紧张与羞耻而完全不敢直视对方。

“你没有什么话要对我说吗？”  
这还是黄仁俊第一次见罗渽民穿男装跟他说话，不知道为什么就是觉得比女装的时候更令他紧张。  
“……对不起。”  
“对不起什么？”  
“把你认成了女生……”  
“还有呢？”  
“……不该咬你。”  
“……”  
但其实黄仁俊说的这两件事，罗渽民都不是很在意。  
反而令人感到奇怪的是，他本来一肚子的火气，在见到这个说话小心翼翼战战兢兢的人之后莫名其妙就消了大半。

与黄仁俊努力逃避的眼神完全相反，罗渽民从逮到黄仁俊的那一刻开始，就一直盯着对方。  
这种真实的害怕和尴尬感，怎么看都不像是装出来的。  
无论怎么看都是一副软糯到死的样子，就这副小身板，要真是个来者不拒的人的话，多半也是被威胁的吧？  
仔细观察过后，不禁产生了这样的疑惑。  
说到底罗渽民会相信那个看起来极不靠谱的传闻，是因为亲眼看见了黄仁俊和李东赫接吻的关系。

“敢跟东赫说的话不敢跟我说吗？”  
“什么？”  
罗渽民用眼神示意了一下对方怀里抱着的速写本，然后就看见本来就不敢直视自己的眼神，变得更加闪躲了。  
“所以还没想到有什么是更优先要对我说的话吗？”  
“我……”  
“明明画我画得这么开心，怎么现在连看我一眼都不敢？”  
“这不一样！”似乎想要反驳的人，在不小心接触到罗渽民带着些玩味的眼神后，又马上移开了：“那你先别盯着我看我就看你……”  
“可我不盯着你的话，怎么知道你有没有看我？”  
“总之我没有不敢，对不起也是真心的。”  
“真心？连真心话都不敢跟我说，就敢说自己是真心的？”  
眼看对方一副不得到答案誓不罢休的架势，黄仁俊咬了咬下唇，鼓起了这段时间最大的勇气迎上了罗渽民的眼神：“我是喜欢你，如果你只是想听我承认这个话，你已经做到了……”

是吗，我只是想听他说喜欢我吗？  
不对，还不够。  
罗渽民听到黄仁俊的话之后皱着眉思考着，即使在终于听到对方的肯定答案之后，也并没有满足。  
“那仁俊是喜欢我，还是喜欢女装的我？”  
“我……什么？”  
“我刚排练完，新剧。”  
“什么……意思？”  
“不想看看吗？衣服还在我包里，领口的地方还没做好，需要带给店里改改。”

黄仁俊觉得自己这段时间应该是跟厕所隔间杠上了。  
可是怎么就答应了罗渽民看女装的提议呢？

话剧社的下一部剧是历史背景，罗渽民包里的是一套五色袖的韩服。  
“会穿吗？”  
黄仁俊点点头：“我好歹也是朝鲜族啊——不过你这怎么又是女角色啊？”  
“东赫没告诉你吗？”罗渽民看着低头给自己系长带的黄仁俊说道：“因为他老是给我写一些反串的角色。”  
“……主要还是因为你漂亮吧。”  
“我就当仁俊夸我漂亮了。”开心地接受了这个说法，忍不住亲了一下对打结不是很熟练的人的额头。  
“罗渽民！”  
“我发现，仁俊真的，只要看到我穿女装就会变得特别兴奋。”说话的人在亲完对方之后，亲昵地将人搂到了自己怀里，“所以仁俊只是喜欢穿女装的我而已吗？”  
“……穿好了，你松开我。”  
“你先回答我。”  
“不是……”  
“那是什么呢？”  
“……我就是喜欢你嘛！之前也说过了啊，行了吧快松开我！”

所以又是怎么就在厕所隔间里做了起来呢？

虽然黄仁俊会因为他穿女性韩服的样子变得更加兴奋，而且对方帮自己穿衣服也是一件挺享受的事，但等实际做起来的时候，罗渽民还是觉得这个带了裙撑的大裙摆有点碍事。  
抓着对方的手撩起粉色的裙摆，然后放到自己已经有些发硬的器官上，不期然看见了对方红起的小耳尖。  
这个人确实是没什么经验的。  
罗渽民在心里重新下着定论，用空着的那只手抬起黄仁俊的下巴开始细细密密的接吻。  
“渽民……”  
换气的空隙能听到呻吟一般的叫唤。  
“叫我娜娜。”  
“娜娜……”  
真听话。

被亲得发软的人会无意识地用大腿去磨蹭罗渽民的腿间，带动着裙摆的布料一起，像是有着双重刺激般的触感。  
罗渽民松开抓着对方的下巴的手，即使这样黄仁俊也会自己仰起脖子主动追寻他的嘴唇。  
于是再次得空的手开始徘徊在对方的后腰和股间。  
黄仁俊不知道是难过还是舒服地扭着腰，有些急切地想要得到更多的回应。  
“娜娜……”  
就算这个人现在的所有姿态都是在做戏，那我已经逃不出去了……  
罗渽民在用手指慢慢探入对方湿润而柔软的后穴时想道。

黄仁俊当然不是在做戏，因为陌生的快感浪潮而自顾不暇的人，哪有闲工夫去做多余的思考。  
罗渽民的手指在他的后穴探索着，不时地按压和蠕动像是每一下都刺激在他的敏感点，被侵入的人也是头一次知道自己的后穴可以扩张到容纳三根手指的地步。  
会产生这种的想法的黄仁俊，显然时还没有意识到之后会被什么东西再侵入。  
因此当罗渽民抓着他的大腿根部把他整个人抬起来的时候，黄仁俊几乎是出于兽性本能地叫了出来——因为下一秒他就发现自己坐在了一个不得了的东西上面。  
那个东西还是在自己的掌心里变成现在的状态的。  
这大概就是所谓的自讨苦吃吧。

马桶盖承受两个重量本是没什么问题的，但会因为两个人不断的动作而发出吱吱呀呀的声音是不可以避免的。  
这种声音在自带混响的卫生间显得更加色情起来。  
罗渽民韩服裙摆的前面被完全撩起来，两边宽大的布料盖在黄仁俊的腿上，让他根本看不见两人下身的状态，但是对方扶着他的腰，慢慢地轻柔地往性器上坐下的时候，不知怎么地就觉得这件粉色的大裙子像是能被透视一样。  
脑海里全是乱七八糟的糟糕画面。  
“唔……娜娜……”  
“疼吗？”  
“不是……好奇怪……”  
罗渽民安抚似的吻落在黄仁俊的锁骨上。  
这个行为倒是让黄仁俊想起了什么，伸手解开了罗渽民的上衣长带，拉开了对方的内衣领口，肩膀的地方还有一圈牙印，有一颗的位子已经开始结起了痂。  
大概是我的虎牙造成的吧。  
忍受着后穴缓慢而不适，却又带着快感的折磨，黄仁俊轻轻地吻上了牙印的地方，还像是赔罪讨好般的伸出舌头舔舐着结痂的伤口。

然后罗渽民那一下突然地顶入是完全没有任何预告的，黄仁俊还来不及叫出声，就被后续接踵而来的抽插弄得顺不了气，只能发出声带不受控制的呜咽声。  
“仁俊要是痛的话，再咬我一口也关系……”  
罗渽民沙哑而魅惑的声音就响在耳边，黄仁俊带着哽咽地摇摇头，泪腺也开始逐渐不受控制。  
那根在他体内不断顶弄的东西，似乎还有变大变硬的趋势，让他在下意识觉得害怕的同时，又因为不可阻挡的快感而失神。  
“娜……娜……呜……好涨……”  
“仁俊啊，喜欢吗？”  
“唔……喜欢……但是，受不了了……”  
“多来几次就受得了了……”

射精的快感和后穴被胀满的羞耻感是同时袭来的。  
黄仁俊贴着罗渽民小腹的阴茎抽搐着将精液几乎全部射到了罗渽民的裙摆内，这种感觉太奇妙了。  
而自己体内被罗渽民的东西灌满的体验，简直是带来了双重的奇妙感。  
从射精的余韵中回过神来，黄仁俊再次陷入了自己居然被做哭了的羞耻感，扭着屁股想要从罗渽民身上做起来的时候，才发现对方居然完全没有要结束的意思。  
“娜……渽民？”  
体内的那根东西的变化不要太明显。  
“都说了喊我娜娜啊，而且说好了多来几次的嘛……”

——不要跟我撒娇啊！这个韩国美人是怎么回事，而且谁跟他说好了啊？

不过，只要最后的结局是好的就行。  
即使确定两人关系的步骤是在厕所隔间进行的，也不是什么大不了的事。

罗渽民的钱包里有一张照片。  
是黄仁俊在写生的时候突然回头的被拍下来的一张照片。

正对上罗渽民的镜头不过是个巧合，所以这个很早之前的一见钟情，也不过是个巧合而已。  
也所以才会在看到黄仁俊和李东赫接吻的时候产生被背叛的感觉。

一切不过都是因为喜欢而已。

“所以你和东赫的那个吻到底是怎么回事？”这个算是罗渽民心里无法跨越的一道坎的问题，最后还是出于好奇问了男朋友。  
“跟东赫的吻？”黄仁俊似乎回忆了一下，才想起来好像确实有这么一回事，“他说他是亲亲社团的啊，社团任务要集齐100个亲亲。”  
“……他这么说？”  
“是呀，难道他不是？倒是你，一开始明明很不喜欢我的吧？”  
“……我不是，我没有，你别瞎说。”末了又忍不住补上一句：“也别听李东赫瞎说。”

或许这种无聊的事情，从一开始就应该问清楚。


End file.
